I'M STUCK!
by reeyachan
Summary: The four hunters are enjoying a day surrounded by snow, but I think the smallest enjoyed it too much. What will happen to Gon? GonxKillua with Leorio and Kurapika XD


A/N: Before you read, I apologize. I'm sorry, I just thought about it since it's the Christmas season and I love GonxKillua so much! Gyahahaha! Sumimasen ne ^^;;

Just the four hunters having fun and enjoying the snow until… Ara? XD

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *

**I'M STUCK!**

Clear blue skies covered the white and gray land below and everything was bright. Kids roam around and have snowball fights and make snow angels and fake snow cones in the open snow-filled filed in a park in the city of Joto. It was December and the fallen snow is already 2 and a half feet high it buried little kids that were playing. They were all having fun and cutely teasing each other and cutely picking fights with their burnt chilly rosy cheeks.

"Noooo, Kiba-kun, don't throw that at me nyaaaaa~" A small girl cried while running away from a little boy with a snowball in hand.

The little boy aimed the snowball at the small girl and snickered while running after her. "Come here, Saki-chan!" He was about to throw the handful of snowball when…

_**BOOM!**_

"Haha! Take that!"

Everyone shifted their eyes, bewildered, at the kid who threw a massive snowball about the size of a bulldozer – hitting a kid smaller than him and burying him to the snow. The snowball was three times bigger and higher and taller than the white haired kid who threw it!

The people waited.

There was a pause.

_Could he have died!?_

"Uhnt! Ha! That didn't even scratch me!"

"_HA_!?" exclaimed everyone.

The buried kid pushed and crushed the massive snowball to break free. He was smiling widely then stepped forward, as if nothing happened.

"Yooooooosh! Go!"

Now the two kids are having a snowball fight only that they were throwing the snowballs at each other as fast as sound and lightning and the sound of each hit roared like thunder but what's more unbelievable is, no one was backing down.

All the people in the park just stared at the kids, jaw dropping, drooling; the fake snow cones fell apart, snowballs were pulverized.

"Maybe they have armours inside their coats."

"Nah, that smaller kid… maybe he saved himself back there with the spikes of his hair."

"Maybe they're shape shifters?"

"That's possible. Since that other kid has white hair."

"No, maybe he just dyed it white because that other kid has green highlights."

"Oh yeah I wonder where the parents of these kids are."

"Gon! Killua!"

The people altogether shifted their gazes to the two more people approaching the kids and saw a tall man with unusual glasses and a blonde they-don't-know-what-he-is who called the boys.

"Oh I guess that's their mother."

"I wonder how the nose of that man can hold his glasses."

Gon ceased throwing snowballs at his friend and Killua sneered, unhappy their little bro fight ended again because of those two. The smaller one smiled widely. "Leorio! Kurapika! Let's stay here for a while, ne!"

The Kuruta, hearing the gossips of the people around them, bent down and whispered, "Yes, but you should act as normal as you could," to Gon.

The four of them just arrived at Joto that day for a mission. Joto is a city where only hunters are aware of Nen and even if they come from this city, they have a law that states not to reveal the truth about Nen to anybody. The city of Joto preserves its normality and conventionalism. Kurapika had discussed this fact to the other three but seems like, even without Nen, physical strength alone can make them look suspicious. They don't want to be raided by the city's officials now.

"Hai hai~" Killua answered in the background while molding a snowball to throw at Kurapika.

Leorio saw Killua and he snickered and molded a snowball himself, planning to throw it at the Kuruta too.

Gon nodded once. "Okay!"

Kurapika smiled thoughfully at Gon and nodded once. He then shifted into serious mode and turned towards the staring people. He bowed low. "I apologize for the commotion my brothers created. We are tourists and the snow probably made them very excited."

"Brothers…?"

"That's a boy?"

"I thought he was their mother."

"He looks like a girl."

"He looks pretty."

Kurapika closed his eyes as his eyebrows twitched. Those whispers almost popped a nerve in him. He forced a smile and bowed a little again. "Again, I apologize. Please continue your previous endeavours." He opened his eyes and looked straight at each person while smiling.

All could only look away, intimidated by the pretty boy's glance and everything's back to normal again.

Kurapika closed his eyes and sighed–relieved. _Yosh!_ He thought. _Guess I shou–_

"Gyahahaha!"

Leorio and Killua high-fived and watched, side by side, with evil grins planted on their faces, as the balls of snow drip from the Kuruta's face.

"Nnnnnnnnggggggg…"

Leorio and Killua's grins slowly faded when they saw the melting–yes, melting–snow on Kurapika's face and the smoke coming out of his ears.

"So that's how it's going to be…" Kurapika wiped the snow from his face and turned around with his demon-like monster smiling face, belittling the two guys. "That was weak, really weak."

"W-w-w-what are you talking about, Kurapika?" Leorio asked while forcing a smile. He and Killua were stepping backwards slowly.

The silver haired kid just looked at Kurapika and figuring out the circumstances and thinking of a way out–seriously. "Oi old man," he whispered. "We should get out of here."

"I agree. On three…" The doctor whispered back.

"One… two…"

"YOU WILL FEEL MY WRAAAAATH!"

"Thr–AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Leorio and Killua ran for their lives away from Kurapika who was just as fast. He was catching up and digging snowballs and throwing them at the two with the speed of light. The other two ran and jumped and ran and hopped and ran and jumped and this continued for the next two hours–after the blonde suddenly jumped in front of them and hit them each with a solid snowball straight in the face that knocked them down with a triumphant grin on his face.

"And that's how you hit with a snowball."

The two were groaning and grumbling on the snowy ground with pain while rubbing their faces off the piercing cold ice.

"That's… not fair," Killua mused while brushing off snow from his eyelashes.

"Aaaahh! It hurts!" Leorio rubbed his face violently, trying to feel the heat from his palms.

The ex-assassin took a deep breath and leaned back then grimaced at Kurapika who was standing tall in front of him. "You're unfair."

The Kuruta chuckled. "It's called revenge; doing something worse to a person who does you bad." He held out his hand, offering to help his friend stand up.

"Nnnngggg… That's not even bad!" Killua held his face again. It was numb, but he can stand it. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Aaaahh! It really hurts!" Leorio complained, still rubbing his face with his gloved palms.

Kurapika chuckled again. "That, you deserve."

The doctor snorted.

"NGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The three looked up and paused to listen to the screaming again. The voice sounded familiar.

"KNGIIIIIUUUUAAAAAAHHH!"

They looked at each other then looked around then at each other again. "GON."

Leorio stood up immediately and glance around the park beside Kurapika. Killua was sprinting already to the spot where he thought he heard his best friend.

It was unlikely for Gon to get in trouble and actually scream like it's a matter of life and death situation. The doctor assumed Gon was probably somewhat bitten by a snake or any animal that has poisonous venom in them, the Kuruta assumed Gon was probably trapped by one of the plans of the Nen users bandits they were after, the ex-assassin never assumed anything. He just sprinted like his life depended on it–his life, for Gon's life.

When the two elder guys couldn't hear anything anymore, they started running towards east–it was where Kurapika had felt Killua's, along with Gon's, presence – towards the woods. The men were soon surrounded by tall pine trees covered in snow. They slowed down and followed the pathway where the engraved footsteps are still fresh.

"Kurapika," the doctor started. "Are you sure this is the right path?" He looked over his shoulder and traced their way with his eyes. "We're quite far off." Leorio then looked back ahead but paused when he bumped into the standing Kuruta. "Hey! You can talk, you know!"

Kurapika then ran towards a bridge and soon reached the other end where the frozen lake is at. "Gon…" he muttered when he saw two kids at the middle of the ice bent down. He ran towards them. "Gon! Killua!"

"Oi Kurapika! Don't you– Eh?" Leorio paused beside the Kuruta and blinked. "G-Gon… What on earth are you doing here!? And why on earth did you do that!?" he exclaimed while pointing his index finger after seeing the spiky-haired kid's situation.

"He couldn't answer you, Leorio," mused Kurapika.

"I know that! What the hell happened anyway!?"

"We have to do something before he bleeds," Killua, who was squatting on the frozen lake beside his best friend, looked at the doctor with his serious face.

"Ngomngenyashai nge Ngeyoyo," Gon, who was bent forward to the iced water, apologized with a thoughtful face but with teary eyes. HIS TONGUE WAS STUCK ON ICE.

_How and why did that happen?_

While Kurapika was crazy chasing Leorio and Killua for revenge with a snowball for two long hours, the little kid explored and thought of finding a 'skating rink' in that place since the snow poured so hard, and it was very, very cold. And also because Gon always wanted to go to a naturally iced skating rink, just to see the feel of it. When he found one, he got so excited he tried sliding through the ice. It worked; it was like he was skating without skating shoes. This continued until he felt like 'tasting' the ice and feeling it on his tongue out of curiosity, then when he realized he couldn't remove his tongue from the ice, even if he waited for a couple of minutes for his warm saliva to do the work, he decided to scream his guts out. For Pete's sake his throat was freezing already! Luckily for him, Killua came rushing instantly to his side. He was thankful, but his best friend didn't know what to do.

"What should we do?" Killua asked, impatient.

"Hm. Gon, did you try charging your Nen to your tongue?" Kurapika mused.

"Ngyeah. Ngut ngy schang hurh I houngdch hongschincheyt." (Yeah. But my tongue hurts I couldn't concentrate)

"Ah, souka…"

"You understood that!?"

Killua's blood ran up his skull. "Will you please stop letting him talk!? This is serious!"

"Ahehe~ Ngatch ohngay nge Kngiuah."

The ex-assassin glared at his best friend. "Don't talk." He then looked at Leorio.

The doctor blinked. "What…? Oh! Then… _here_!" He pulled out his knife from his coat pocket and held it up proudly.

"What are you planning to do with that, Leorio?" Kurapika asked, alarmed.

Leorio grinned then bent down to look at Gon's condition. He then raised his knife up again. "Yosh!"

"No old man! You cannot cut Gon's tongue! Are you kidding me!?" Killua protested.

"Are you crazy? Who would do that?"

"Well _you_!"

Leorio grimaced then aimed his knife downwards, as if piercing somebody's stomach hard. "Here we go!"

Kurapika's eyes grew wide. "Wait Leo–"

_Crack._

The doctor stabbed the iced lake with all his might. But the small crack immediately ran to different directions and the ice started to crack and float on the icy cold lake.

"Just sit still everybody!" Kurapika shouted while balancing himself on a floating iceberg.

"This is your fault old man!" Killua shouted as he and Gon float on the same iceberg.

"It was to break and crack the ice into tiny pieces so we won't have a hard time removing his tongue from being stuck!" Leorio said while balancing himself on his iceberg.

After a few seconds of balancing, Kurapika's iceberg finally reached near the shore of the lake. He then ran to where Killua and Gon are closest and conjured his chains. "Killua! Catch!" The Kuruta threw his dowsing chain towards their direction and the ex-assassin caught it with one hand just as instantly. Kurapika pulled his chains and helped Killua and Gon, whose tongue was still on the huge iceberg, land on the icy shore. But they couldn't lift the heavy and huge iceberg that's holding Gon's tongue.

"Old man!" Killua called out to Leorio who was still on the lake. "Throw me your knife!"

Leorio sneered. "I thought you don't need it!"

"Whatever I don't care just throw it here!"

Leorio threw his knife near Killua's hand and shouted. "Oi Kurapika! A little help!?"

Kurapika then threw his chains towards Leorio and pulled him to safety.

"How was he?" Kurapika asked while running to the kids, panting.

Because of the cold and the span of time Gon's tongue was stuck, it submerged to the ice. Killua had broken the iceberg to pieces but there's still a great amount of circumference of ice surrounding Gon's stuck tongue. The ex-assassin didn't want to continue breaking the iceberg because he might hurt Gon. His tongue was deep inside a 6-inch thick ice anyway and ¼ of his tongue sank inside it.

They walked to the small concrete bridge and let Gon sit there while the three figure out a way to solve this problem.

"Why not let the ice melt?" Leorio suggested.

Killua, who was kneeling beside his best friend, glared again at the doctor. "You try old man. It's too cold and we can't go over the hotel for this to melt! We have to get rid of it now!"

The doctor grimaced and instantly hoisted something from his coat. "Who said we still need to go the hotel!?" He lighted a match with the biggest proud smile on his face.

But the wind instantly blew the small fire away.

Kurapika silently chuckled.

Leorio glared at him.

The Kuruta cleared his throat. "Well, I have thought of something at least possible," he glanced over at Leorio, "and doesn't require useless things."

The doctor popped a nerve. "What are you trying to say!?"

"Geez cut to the chase already!" Killua protested.

"Uuhhnnn…" Gon moaned, his jaws hurt so badly already and tears started forming on the corner of his eyes.

His bestfriend saw that and he frowned instantly. "Kurapika, estimated percent?"

"60%."

"Seriously!?"

Kurapika sighed. "Killua, have you eaten 100 scoops of ice cream in one go?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I have! Cut to the chase!"

"How did you feel after that? Didn't your tongue feel numb or didn't you get brain freeze?"

"Of course not–" Killua paused and looked at Kurapika with wide eyes, getting his point. "Wait, do you mean…"

The Kuruta nodded seriously.

The ex-assassin looked at Gon's suffering facial expression again, picturing out what Kurapika's idea is all about. _He wants me to lick the ice off Gon's tongue!_ Killua gulped and licked his own tongue behind his lips. _How would this turn out? Does that mean I also have to…?_ "Kurapika, estimated percent now?"

"80%."

_Ack._

"That depends on how fast you are."

Leorio looked at the three of them. "Hey, hey, what are you gonna do?"

Killua reflected. _I can finish 10 scoops of ice in 2 minutes. Depending on the dimension of this iceberg, it'll only take me about 5-10 minutes._

"Ngiuaaaahhh!"

"Gon, in less than 10 minutes, can you stand it til then?"

The spiky haired kid furrowed his brows as if asking why. But seeing his best friend's determined and reassuring face, he nodded voluntarily. He didn't understand their conversation earlier because they just practically stated numbers and exchanged signs and because his brain couldn't think straight anymore. The cold piercing pain surrounding his tongue was scattering all over his gums and throat.

Killua looked at Kurapika and nodded once.

"Yosh." Kurapika got on his knees and faced Gon.

Killua was surprised. _I'm not doing it?_ "Hey wait–"

"The knife, please." The Kuruta handed out his palms while his eyes were still fixed on the iceberg in front of Gon's face.

"What are you–"

Kurapika took the knife himself and stabbed the ice, reducing the size. "It's to make everything easier for you." He repeated the stabbing on the other side.

"Aaaahhnn!" Gon shouted through his throat as a tear feel from his right eye. His tongue was already bleeding but he couldn't feel it because it was numb.

"I am sorry, Gon." Kurapika stood up and looked at Killua. "Killua."

"Right." The ex-assassin nodded once. "Gon, in less than five minute, I swear," he mused carefully–reassuring his bestfriend who was about to cry but couldn't because he knows he'd hurt his tongue more.

The small boy nodded and blinked twice as his best friend leaned forward towards him. The iceberg hanging from his mouth was now about the size of a grown-man's fist but it was still 6 inches thick. Killua took hold of the iceberg pulled it carefully to see how deep Gon's tongue was stuck in there.

"Uhnn!" Gon cried. It was painful.

"Ah, gomen." The silver haired kid looked at it and estimated Gon's tongue was ¼ of an inch buried on the ice. _Easy_, he mused, _but it's already bleeding!_ He cleared his throat and started leaning forward, pulling Gon through his neck for him to reach his mouth.

. . .

"Wh-What the…" Leorio spurted out with wide eyes, confused and surprised at the same time. _Is this…_ "Kurapika, is _this_ your idea!?"

"Uhh…" The Kuruta just stared, too, and blinked when he heard Leorio call him. "Well, I was thinking if Killua could only lick the ice around Gon's tongue, I didn't know this was what he thought I was implying."

The doctor disbelievingly looked at him. "Really now?" _That's just the same!_

Kurapika swallowed hard while watching Killua do the work. "Y-Yes…"

Gon had his eyes closed to suppress the painful sensation he assumed he would soon feel. He finally got a hint on what his bestfriend was planning to do but he expected the worse. The spiky haired kid did not know what was happening until he finally felt something, this warm sensation swarming all over his numb and sore tongue. The pain suddenly disappeared and the cold disappeared as well. It was as though his tongue was placed inside a heater and was soaked with lukewarm water–the kind of feeling when you are sitting beside the fireplace in a cold winter night–and he never want to leave that heater.

"Mmmmm!"

Gon felt air inside his heater. It was warm.

"Mm!"

The spiky haired kid then heard someone from inside his heater. He opened his eyes and saw blue eyes just an inch from his. He blinked twice and realized that his tongue was not stuck in ice anymore and the warm heater he was in was…

"Pwaaacchh!" Killua pulled away from Gon's… I-do-not-know-how-to-describe-that-I'm-sorry. He looked away while breathing heavily and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Gon swallowed hard to aid his dry throat. "Ano…"

"Ahhh…" Killua spit out the blood inside his mouth. Gon's tongue was bleeding after all. He wiped his lips again.

"K-Killua…" Gon realized.

The ex-assassin looked at the face of his best friend and couldn't believe what just happened. His face flushed red. "Gon… you…!"

Gon, seeing this, laughed nervously while rubbing his nape apologetically. "Killua, your mouth feels warm. Ehehe~"

"Goooooonnnn!" Killua groaned.

"Arigato, ne, KilluaAAAAAHHHHH!" Gon sprinted away as Killua instantly raced after him, ready to beat him to death because of him carelessly licking an ice and because of that _oh please it's not_ kiss earlier. He felt so flushed and embarrassed and blood wouldn't go down from his head. They chased each other just like earlier, as if nothing happened.

. . .

Kurapika and Leorio blinked. "What just happened?"

END.

* * *

Ree-chan: I am really really sorry. This is the second time! I'm sorry ^^;;

Killua, Kurapika, Leorio: . . . o_o . . .

Gon: Arigato, minna! =D

Killua, Kurapika, Leorio: . . . o_o . . .

Ree-chan: Hahahaha! Review please, onegai!


End file.
